Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) modems currently offer a high speed (up to 8 Mbps, depending on line conditions) alternative to analog modem technology for remote access connections. A typical prior art DSL Transmitter is illustrated in FIG. 1. The power dissipated in the line driver of the prior art DSL Transmitter presents a limiting factor in achieving higher levels of integration on Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM) server line cards.